Broken
by NikChik-11
Summary: Alvin gets a secret parttime job after school, because he needs the money for certain reasons he doesn't want anyone to know of. Once everyone finds out because of a tragic accident, will Alvin be okay? rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction outside of the Cars fandom, so if people (or chipmunks) seem out of character, I'm very sorry! This idea came outta nowhere, and no, I couldn't think of a better name. _

**o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o**

**Broken**

**o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o**

The sun glinted off of someone's nearby mailbox, shining in his eyes, and making the fifteen year old squint. He could hear dogs barking nearby, and watched as some kids played in a kiddie pool on their front lawn. He smirked to himself and continued to skate by.

He was late, but it was nothing new. He had gotten a secret afternoon job at the local ice cream shop, and didn't exactly intend to tell Dave or his brothers. He needed the money, badly, for personal reasons he didn't want anyone else to know about.

He pulled the bill of his cap down lower to shield his eyes, and slowed down. He kicked his skateboard up, and gracefully caught it in his right hand. Taking time to wink at a couple of girls walking by, he then lazily made his way up the driveway.

"AAALLLLLLIIIIVN!" He heard as he closed the front door behind him.

"Good to see you to, Dave."

"What are you doing home so late?" Dave asked, furrowing his brow in anger. "Did you get detention again?"

Alvin shrugged. "Maybe."

"What do you mean, _maybe_?"

Seeing that he had chosen the wrong choice of words, he quickly recovered himself. "Yes, Dave. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Dave sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "How do I know that I can trust you, Alvin? You've been in detention everyday since school started!"

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "You've been keeping count?"

Dave crossed his arms, remaining surprisingly calm. "Alvin. Room. Now. Grounded."

"But—But, Dave! I have to—"

"No, buts." Dave said in a low voice. "Alvin, if you'd just stop doing bad things, maybe you wouldn't get in trouble all the time!"

Alvin frowned, clenching his fists at both of his sides. "You don't get me at all! How do you expect me to act like—like—like _Simon_?!"

"I resent that," Simon said from the living room, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Alvin took a minute to glare at him, then returned his attention back to Dave. "You're ruining my life! _Ruining_ it!"

He turned on his heel, and stormed up the stairs to his bedroom.

Dave sighed and went into the living room. He sat beside Simon and put his head in his hands. "You think I did the right thing, Simon?"

"I think he got what was coming to him." Simon replied, still not looking up from his book.

Dave smiled and got up, making his way into the kitchen to see what Theodore was concocting.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin slammed the door shut and locked it. He threw his cap off, and plopped on his bed, lying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of how totally unfair Dave was being. Then again, he didn't exactly know the complete truth.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sudden rattling of his cell phone on his bedside table. He picked it up, and saw that it was Brittany. He sighed, and threw the phone towards the end of the bed, not exactly wanting to talk to her at that moment. Starting to get irritated by the phone's consistent buzzing, he opened it.

"Hello?"

"Where the heck are you?"

"Huh?"

She sighed on the other end of the line. "Alvin… Practice. Concert on Saturday… Any of this ring a bell?"

He slapped his forehead. "Oh! God, Britt… I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"Alvin, you can't keep bailing out like this. We need to practice that solo, or we'll never get it right!"

Alvin sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Brittany… You, The Chipettes, and my brothers might have to do this one without me."

It was quiet on the other line for a long time before she finally answered, "What did you do this time?"

He flinched at her choice of words, and sighed. "I don't know. Dave's just been a little edgy here lately…"

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't get in trouble so much, Dave wouldn't be on your case all the time."

Alvin nodded silently. "Yeah… You're right."

She laughed. "And when have I ever been wrong?"

He smirked. "Shut up."

"Alvin, just please try to stay out of trouble after this. At this rate, you guys won't be 'Alvin and The Chipmunks' anymore, just 'The Chipmunks'."

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. "I know, I know… I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Alvin. I gotta go downstairs for supper now, talk to you later?"

"See ya," He replied. He was about to hang up, when he changed his mind. "Hey, Britt?"

All he got in return was the dial tone buzzing in his ear. He sighed, and laid back on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------

_Okay, so this might have been a little boring, or confusing, but stay with me! It gets more interesting, and makes more sense once you get into it. Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fellas! Breakfast!" Dave called up the stairs the next morning.

It was Friday, and Simon was already up, still reading his book. Theodore jumped out of bed, and started pulling on his every day clothes. Alvin didn't move.

"Alvin! Get up, time for breakfast." Simon said, throwing a pillow at Alvin's head. Alvin grunted, and threw the covers over his head instead.

"I said…. Get up!" Simon repeated, this time getting up and throwing the covers off of Alvin's bed.

"Nya…h-hey! Whaddya do that for?"

"Because it's time for breakfast, doofus."

Alvin scowled, grabbed his cap off his bedpost, and slapped it on backwards. He then proceeded into the hall, and they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

After a few minutes, they headed downstairs. Theodore skipping every other step, Simon with his nose still buried in his book, and Alvin dragging up behind them with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning, fellas!" Dave said as they walked through the door.

"What's for breakfast, Dave?" Theodore asked cheerfully, grabbing a fork and a spoon in each hand.

"Waffles," Dave replied, sitting a huge stack of waffles in the center of the table.

Alvin shook his head, and continued to walk towards the door instead of sitting down like his brothers.

"Wait, Alvin!" Dave said as Alvin was halfway out the door. "Don't you want any breakfast?"

"No thanks, Dave."

Dave ran up to him with a plate. "But a growing boy needs to eat,"

Alvin rolled his eyes, pushing the plate away from him. "I'll grab an energy drink and a bag of chips on my way to school. You worry way too much, Dave."

"Alvin," Dave said in a stern voice. "I'm not letting you leave until you take these waffles."

Alvin sighed. "Fine!" He snatched the waffles out of Dave's hands, and ran out the door, throwing down his skateboard and jumping on it gracefully.

Dave stared at him as he skated down the driveway, and watched in dismay as Alvin threw the plate in the garbage can and disappeared around the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin had to admit, he felt bad about doing that to him, but Dave was absolutely treating him like he was _five years old_!

He continued to skate down the sidewalk, the school just up ahead. He took a right turn and headed towards the back entrance. There, just as he expected, stood a great big muscular guy, dressed in all black with a few chains dangling from his pants. This rough looking kid was known to others as Blazer. Behind Blazer stood his two cronies, Frodo and Damon. Alvin dropped off his skateboard, and walked over to them, looking a little nervous.

As soon as Alvin reached their eyesight, they dropped the cigarettes they had been smoking, and looked down at him ruthlessly.

"You got the money?" Blazer asked in a hard, raspy voice.

Alvin nodded, stretching out a hand to reveal a small wad of cash. Blazer snatched it out of his open hand, and started counting it. He finally looked back down at Alvin, a sneer plastered on his face.

"Where's the rest of it?"

Alvin's face fell. "T-The rest of it?"

"I told you sixty!"

Alvin now looked scared. He stepped back a few feet, raising up his arms in surrender. "No, no… Y-You said—"

He couldn't finish the sentence, because Blazer had punched him right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, and making the other two snicker.

"Now…" Blazer was now towering over him, looking down at him as if he were the scum beneath his shoe. "Since you couldn't keep up your end of the bargain, let's double it to one-twenty."

Alvin's eyes widened as he rubbed his jaw, struggling to hold back his tears. He solemnly nodded, and continued to sit there, truly afraid to face the much larger boy in front of him.

Blazer laughed scornfully, and kicked gravel into Alvin's face. He turned, and motioned for the other two to follow him. Frodo and Damon stood, and kicked up dirt in Alvin's face also, then followed their leader toward the school parking lot.

Alvin sat up a little, hugging his sore knees. The tears suddenly came before he could stop them, and were gently trickling down his face, staining the dirt that was covering his cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so now you know a little of what's up with Alvin. This WAS going to be a little longer, but something came up that REALLY ticked me off, so I was mad for a little while and had to cool off. Plus, I had Algebra to do. Reviews'd be nice! D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just thought I'd put this up here…**

**I DO NOT OWN THA CHIPMUNKIES! xD But I DO own Blazer, Frodo, and Damon. So please no stealing! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin finally managed to pick himself up, and wiped away his tears with one hand, looking around to make sure no one had seen. He turned the corner and bumped—literally—into Brittany. She dropped her purse, causing things to spill out onto the pavement.

"Alvin! Watch where you're going, will ya?" Brittany said angrily, bending down to retrieve her belongings.

"Sorry…" Alvin muttered, reaching down to help her.

At the tone of his voice she looked up and gasped at the sight of his face. "Alvin, what happened to your chin? It's bleeding!"

He touched the spot where Blazer had hit him, and felt that it was damp. He wiped it on his sleeve and continued to pick up her things, not making eye contact with her.

She continued to observe him, and noticed how red his eyes were, and also how dirty his face was.

"Alvin," She said after a few moments. "What _happened _to you?"

He smiled somewhat sheepishly. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Alvin. What happened to your face?"

Alvin frowned. "I fell off my skateboard and hit it on a rock! What's it to ya?"

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Then explain the tear stains."

"The what?" Alvin reached up and rubbed at his face. "Those? Well… Y-You see… When I fell, my eyes watered up. It's a-an automatic reflex!"

She had to admit, she admired the way he could make up a lie on the spot like that. She shook her head, fastening the buckle on her purse.

"Whatever you say, Alvin."

She walked past him, and towards the school's front entrance.

------------------------------------------------------

"Simon! Simon!"

Simon turned away from Jeanette, to see Brittany running towards them, half of her papers flying out of her pink binder.

He glanced back at Jeanette, who merely shrugged in return.

"What is it, Brittany?" He asked when she had caught up to them.

She was panting, and finally caught her breath enough to talk normally. "I-It's Alvin. Something's w-wrong."

She noticed both of their alarmed expressions, and quickly realized her mistake.

"No, no! I mean… I think something's wrong with him. I just ran into him, and his chin was bleeding, and he was crying, he told me that he had been skateboarding and fell, but I don't think…"

"Wait, wait… Hold on. He was _crying_?" Simon asked skeptically.

"W-Well, it looked like he _had_ been."

Simon and Jeanette exchanged a worried glance before Simon continued,

"Where did he come from? He left for school before us, so something could have happened to him."

"Yeah," Jeanette spoke up. "He could have been mugged."

Brittany's eyes widened at that thought. What if Alvin _had_ gotten mugged? She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and looked back up from her thoughts to find Simon and Jeanette giving her concerned looks.

"Don't worry, Brittany. I'm sure he's fine."

She shrugged Simon's hand off, frowning slightly. "S-So what? You think I actually _care _about Alvin?" She laughed somewhat embarrassedly, holding her arm at her side.

By that time, Theodore and Eleanor had caught up with them, giving them puzzled looks as they caught that last sentence. Simon filled them in, as Brittany and Jeanette gave a slight nod every few seconds.

Theodore's mouth dropped in shock. "Mugged? Alvin? Who would do that to him?" Eleanor patted his shoulder, though she wore the same worried expression.

Simon shook his head. "We don't even know for sure if he was robbed, or anything. I think we just need to watch out for him, and maybe—" He addressed Theodore. "—try to talk it out of him."

They all nodded, just as the bell sounded overhead. Waving goodbye, everyone parted for their first class of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope Alvin is okay… I would hate it if something happened to him._ Simon thought as he made his way down the busy hallway. He had first period with Alvin, and hopefully he could see for himself just how bad Alvin looked.

He walked into class and immediately buried his nose back into his book. The bell rang three minutes later, and the teacher closed the door, and sat at her desk. Simon put down his book and looked beside his to where Alvin usually sat. To his mild disappointment, Alvin wasn't there.

_Ah… He's just late, as usual… _

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and still no sign of Alvin. The bell rang, signaling the exchange for second period. Simon grabbed his things, and quickly made his way to his locker.

He found Jeanette waiting by his locker— as she always did so that they could walk to class together—and quickly made his way over to her.

"Jeanette, have you seen Alvin? He wasn't in class this morning."

Her smile fell into a worried frown as she shook her head. "No, I-I haven't."

Just at that moment, Eleanor walked up, waving to them. Jeanette grabbed her sister's arm.

"Ellie, have you seen Alvin?"

She shook her head. "No… But Theodore might have… Oh, wait! Here he comes!"

Theodore came ran up to her, and gently kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"T-Theo, have you seen Alvin here lately?"

His happy expression changed to a concerned stare. "No—No… Why? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in class." Simon said.

"Who wasn't in class?"

They turned to find Brittney, staring at them with an uneasy look on her face.

Theodore shuffled his feet uncomfortably on the floor. "Alvin."

Brittney gasped. "Well, what are we all just standing around here for? Let's go find him!"

Everyone nodded, and were about to go out and find him, when the bell rang.

"Wait, what are we doing? We can't just skip class!" Simon said, stopping in his tracks.

Jeanette nodded. "Why don't we try during lunch?"

A murmur of agreements could be heard, but Brittney stayed behind.

"Fine!" She yelled. "Go ahead, go to class, but I'm going to look for Alvin!"

And with that, she took off, running down the hall in the opposite direction.

Simon shook his head, and smirked. "And she said she doesn't care about him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… Longer than the other chapters, but still short. Actually, this **_**was**_** going to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half in order to keep up suspense. **

_**MWAHAHAHAHA!**_** Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**STILL don't own The Chipmunks or The Chipettes!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin sighed as he looked in the mirror. Over an hour had passed since the encounter with Blazer, but it was nothing really new. This was the first time Blazer had actually made physical contact instead of threats, though.

Alvin lifted his head and examined his chin. He had managed to clean up the scratches well enough to where they weren't bleeding, but didn't feel like heading back to class and answering pointless questions. He suddenly heard a knock at the door, and gasped, expecting it to be Blazer. Instead, he heard another very familiar voice.

"Alvin, are you in there?"

He sighed. "Yeah, what do you want, Brittany?"

"You mean to tell me, that I've looked all over this stupid school, and you were in the _bathroom_ the whole time?"

He looked up, not even trying to hold the surprised look that spread on his face. "You—You were looking for me?"

It was silent for a few moments, before she finally replied. "Yeah, I've been looking for you. Simon said that you missed first period, and I knew that you were here, so, I was… worried."

_Oh God… Did I just say that out loud?_ She thought. He didn't respond for awhile, and finally she heard the metallic click, and the door slowly opened. Alvin emerged from the restroom, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You—_You_ were… worried about _me_?"

She smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Alvin. It's not like I'm the only one."

He frowned. "So what, you told my brothers that you were worried about me, and then came to look for me by yourself?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but then realized that she couldn't think of a comeback.

"And you probably don't even really care, do you?" Alvin continued, scowling at her. "You're just a nosy snob."

"What? _No I am_ _not_! I came out to look for you because I _care_!"

She covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide. Alvin's eyes were wide too, his mouth was hanging slightly ajar as he stared at her.

"I-I-I meant because, you know. You're like, one of my best friends." She stammered, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"Oh, oh, yeah, of course." Alvin nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and falling back against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed inwardly, aware that Brittany was watching him.

"What is up with you, anyways?"

"Huh?" He replied, looking back down at her.

"What was up with this morning, and why'd you skip class?"

He shook his head wearily. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious. You seem so… troubled."

He sank down to the floor, resting his arms on top of his knees. "Things are… complicated… Britt."

She sat down beside him. "I'm listening."

He sighed. "You're just not gonna give up, are you?"

She propped up her head with her hand, and gave him a small smile. "Nope."

He rested his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you… But you have to swear not to repeat a _word _of this to anyone."

She hesitated. "Okay," She said after a second. "I promise. Now what's wrong?"

"Okay, well, you see… There's this guy name Blazer, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen him." She replied.

Alvin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You have?"

"Yeah, big guy. Likes to wear black. Now, continue."

"Well… I sorta, kinda, made a bet with him…"

She smirked. "So you got yourself in trouble."

"Yes!" Alvin breathed, his shoulders sagging.

"How bad?"

He hesitated. "W-Well… I sorta have to… give him a hundred and twenty bucks by the end of next week."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Alvin! What…? Why…? How did you manage to do that?!"

"It's not my fault!" He argued. "At first I only owed him twenty, then he said it was forty, and I tried to argue, but he threatened me! And now he keeps telling me that I owe him more than I really do... He—He hit me, Britt. And if I don't get a hundred and twenty bucks by next Friday, he'll… he'll…"

Alvin rested his head on his knees, and shook suddenly. Brittany realized with surprise that he was crying. She put an arm around him in a comforting manner, and patted his back soothingly.

"It—it's okay, Alvin. Don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" He sniffled, his voice muffled slightly.

She smiled despite the situation. "Okay, okay… Just another automatic reflex, right?"

He didn't respond, but had calmed down a bit. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up gently to face her.

"Alvin, we're gonna get you outta this mess, okay? We'll ask the others to pitch in, and maybe we can earn up enough money. And if that jerk asks for more, then we'll just have to teach him not to mess with a chipmunk!"

He wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "B-But you won't tell Dave and Miss Miller, will you?"

She shook her head, smiling softly, and giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "No, of course not. Since when have I been known as a tattle tale?"

Before she knew it, Alvin had reached out and engulfed her in a tight embrace. It was weird, she had never known for Alvin to act this way. Theodore? Maybe… But _Alvin_?

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, listening to his soothing heartbeat, and feeling her face grow a little warm.

"Thanks, Britt." He said quietly, finally releasing his grip on her.

"I-It was nothing." She said, laughing embarrassedly.

He gave her a little half-smile, just as the third period bell sounded overhead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, sorry these are so short, but I want to pace myself, **_**and**_** keep you guys in suspense. So, Alvin and Brittany just had a little "moment" right there. Lol, thanks to all my readers, and reviewers! I like reviews! They're almost as cool as Oreos! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess we should get to class, then." Brittany heard herself saying.

Alvin stood, reaching out his hand to help her up. "I think I might just skip class today. I don't honestly feel like dealing with any of it…"

"Oh, okay…" She replied. "Should I tell the others about Blazer, or do you want to?"

He hesitated. "Uh, sure… Just… Just tell them to meet me at Joe's Ice Cream Parlor after school."

She nodded, "Uh… Okay… Well, I guess I'll see you there."

And with that she turned and left him, still wondering what the heck had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alvin wants us to meet him _where_?"

Brittany sighed. "Joe's Ice Cream Parlor."

Simon gave her a slightly confused look, as did Jeanette. Eleanor gave a slight giggle, and Theodore merely bit into an apple thoughtfully. They were sitting around their usual table in the cafeteria, discussing Alvin's little… problem.

"I haven't been in Joe's in forever. Remember when we used to go in there all the time, Theo?" Eleanor said.

He merely nodded, his mouth full of apple.

"Guys, can we please get back to the subject?" Jeanette asked quietly.

Simon nodded in agreement, then addressed Brittany. "So you're trying to tell me, Alvin—my _brother_—broke down _crying_?"

She nodded slightly, her expression mirroring the others. Well, the thought did seem weird.

"He told me that Blazer was threatening him, and keeps making him pay up money he doesn't even owe." Brittany explained, hesitating slightly. "He—He said that Blazer has hit him before, and that he'll do something even worse if he doesn't pay up by next Friday."

Simon's and Jeanette's expressions mimicked each other in shock. Theodore and Eleanor merely looked confused.

"Who's Blazer?" Theodore asked.

"He's just—somebody you _don't_ want to mess with, Theodore." Jeanette told him.

"How much, exactly, did Blazer ask for?" Simon asked.

Brittany hesitated again. "Um… He has to… well, uh…"

"Brittany, we need to know. How much did he ask for?" Jeanette asked softly, reaching out and touching her sister's arm.

Brittany lowered her head, looking downcast. "A hundred and twenty."

She looked up to see the other's shocked expressions. Simon was the first to come out of it.

"Where is Alvin supposed to get that kind of money? Where are _we _going to get that kind of money?"

Brittany sighed. "I don't know… But I told Alvin we'd help him out."

Eleanor nodded. "Well, of course we will! What else are best friends for?"

"But how are we going to raise up enough money?" Simon asked again.

"How about a bake sale?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"I'll donate whatever's in my piggy bank!" Theodore chirped.

Brittany held up her hands to silence them. "Ya know what, guys? The more we talk about this, the more bogus it sounds to me."

Simon raised an eyebrow, noticing the devilish look that had appeared on her face, one that reminded him a lot of Alvin.

"Well, what do you propose we do, then?"

Her lips curved into an impish grin. "Don't worry, I have a plan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

After departing from Brittany, Alvin carefully snuck out of the building, trying his best to make it off campus without getting caught. He looked back just as he was turning the corner, and accidentally bumped into something big and bulky. He fell backwards, landing—hard—on his backside.

"HEY! What the he— Well, well, well… What's this little punk doing here?"

Alvin's eyes shot open in dread, slowly looking up at who the voice belonged to.

Blazer reached down and picked Alvin up by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up to his face, causing his feet to be at least a foot off of the ground. Alvin cringed as Blazer's foul breath reached his nostrils, smelling of stale cigarettes.

"What are you doing out of class Seville? I thought yous was a goody-goody."

"I-I…"

"I thought yous was afraid of getting in trouble." Blazer said, his voice growing soft, yet menacing at the same time.

"No, I…"

"No?" Blazer smirked. "You like trouble, you say?"

Alvin's eyes widened. "No, no, no… I-I didn't mean—"

Too late. Blazer punched Alvin—hard—in the face, just below his left eye, and dropped him to the ground. Alvin let out a cry of pain, and fell onto the cement, covering his throbbing face with his hands.

Blazer, Frodo, and Damon started to kick him all over, and pretty soon Alvin was lying on the sidewalk in a ball, crying his heart out, and still covering his face.

"Baby…" Blazer muttered in disgust, giving Alvin one last good kick, and shaking his head. He snapped his fingers, signaling for the other two to follow him. Just as they were turning the corner, he stopped, facing Alvin once more.

"And don't forget about our little agreement, Seville."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I KNOW ya'll are about to kill me with all the short chapters, and Alvin getting hurt and stuff… So, sorries! Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's Chapter 6!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it?" Simon asked as he glanced around at everyone.

Brittany looked up at the ancient, yet colorful, sign that belonged to Joe's Ice Cream Parlor. "Yeah… I wonder why he picked _this_ place?"

Theodore licked his lips. "I wonder if they have strawberry-banana with chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries…"

"Theodore, we aren't here to eat ice cream, we're here to talk to Alvin." Simon reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Theodore smiled sheepishly, following the others into the decaying building.

It was a little old, and outdated, but still had some of its old class. There were a few people there, eating sundaes, but other than that it was pretty empty.

Eleanor sighed. "It seems like we were only in here yesterday…"

Simon looked around, not seeing his brother anywhere. "Where is he? Are you sure he told you the right place?"

Brittany frowned at him. "Why do you keep doubting me? Yes, he said right here!"

As Simon and Brittany continued arguing, Jeanette walked nervously up to the man behind the counter.

"Uh, e-excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you c-could tell me if an Alvin Seville has been here?"

The older man smiled down at her. "Been here? He works here! Has been for awhile, now. And who just might you be? A 'special friend' of his?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jeanette blushed even deeper. "Um, yes, I-I mean no! Works here? B-but—"

"Don't worry, darlin', I'll go get the lad, for ya!" He said, vanishing through the double doors behind him.

After a few seconds, Alvin reluctantly stepped out into the room, clutching a broom in his hands.

Jeanette gasped audibly, causing the other's to stop what they were doing and gape at him. Brittany was the first to speak.

"Alvin, what the heck happened to you?!"

He didn't answer her, but instead turned to the older man.

"I'm taking my break now, Mr. Gonzalo." He mumbled. His boss nodded, and Alvin stepped out from behind the counters, walking slowly past the others and sitting at a nearby table.

They looked at one another, then followed him. Simon stared at his little brother for a moment, then finally spoke;

"Alvin, we need to… How did...? I mean, what…?" He found that he was at a lost of what to say first.

Brittany stood, pointing at his black eye with an angry expression. "Blazer did that to you, didn't he?"

Alvin nodded hesitantly. "I-"

"Alvin, what did you do to get yourself into this mess?" Simon interrupted.

"Hey!" Alvin said defensively. "I-It's not my fault!"

Eleanor put her hand on top of his. "Of course it's not, it's—"

"But it is, in a way. I mean, you got yourself in this mess…" Simon pointed out.

"Simon, shut up." Brittany said, getting a surprised look from the speckled chipmunk. "We don't point out how you're always working on some stupid project, or thinking you're smarter than anyone else. That's just how Alvin is, he can't help it if he can't turn down a bet!"

"You should know," Jeanette said quietly, smirking at her younger sister.

Theodore and Eleanor watched helplessly as the three chipmunk's argument started to heat up, not even noticing that Alvin had gotten out of his seat.

Brittany looked up, just in time to see Alvin walking back towards the counter. She noticed with surprise that he was… limping.

She forgot about what she was doing, and ran over to him. "Alvin, where are you going? And you're—you're _limping_."

He frowned. "You guys said that you were gonna help me, but all you're doing is arguing and blaming me for it."

She shook her head. "We're not blaming you, and we _are_ gonna help you. Why are you limping? Did Blazer do that too? What the heck happened?!"

Alvin sighed, turning around and limping back to the table. He glared at Simon, and sat down.

"Okay, so Brittany told you about Blazer and the money, right?"

They all nodded, and Eleanor smiled. "We all gathered up what we could find, and I think we have just enough." She emptied out her purse, revealing a few bills.

"We would've been here sooner, if we only had access to our banking accounts." Simon said somewhat apologetically, emptying out his pockets.

Jeanette and Theodore did the same. Alvin looked around surprisingly, then looked confused when he saw that Brittany was staring at them with her arms crossed.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to pay that jerk anymore?" She said, frowning at them.

Simon sighed, then shook his head. Alvin gave him a confused look.

"She has a 'plan'." He explained.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, it's not that big, or anything, but…"

"Well, what is it?" Theodore asked eagerly.

"Okay, so what if Alvin just stands up to him?" She asked.

She was a little disappointed at all the expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"Britt, are you crazy? Did you not notice how big he is? He could massacre me!" Alvin said.

"Yeah, but if you just show him that you're not gonna back down, maybe…"

"There's no way! I'm not gonna do it!"

Simon sighed. "Brittany, it's not exactly the best idea in the world."

She frowned, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Fine. We'll all be cowards, and pay the jerk."

She dug out a few dollar bills from her purse, and thrust the money at Alvin.

He looked relieved, then glanced down at the pile of money on the table. "Guys, you know you don't have to…"

"We want to, Alvin." Eleanor said reassuringly, pushing the money to him. He accepted it, smiling gratefully at all of them.

"Now, what happened with Blazer?"

His smile faltered a little. "I guess I should start at the beginning, right?"

They all nodded. Alvin sighed.

"Okay, so one day after school, I saw Blazer and those stupid friends of his riding on this _awesome_ skateboard. So I went up to him, and bet that if I could out-skate him, then he'd have to give me that board. He said sure, but if I lost I would owe him 20 bucks."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Is that why you needed to borrow 20 dollars from me so badly a few weeks ago?"

Alvin nodded, and continued. "So we went to the skatepark, and… to make things short, he cheated, I lost. So I gave him twenty bucks the next day, and that's when he started threatening me."

"What do you mean by 'threatening'?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin sighed. "He would threaten to choke me, punch me, throw me in a dumpster… Unless I kept giving him money."

"Why didn't he ever just do it?"

Alvin shrugged. "Maybe he was waiting to see if I would ever do anything about it."

Simon stared at his brother. "Well, why didn't you?"

Alvin shifted uncomfortably. "I—I don't know…"

He looked up as Eleanor put a comforting hand on top of his own. She smiled, "It's okay to accept help every now and then."

He smiled a little, and winced at the pain it caused below his eye.

"Now, what happened this afternoon? How did you get the black eye?" Brittany asked, glaring at Eleanor for a second, before finally resting her gaze upon his eye.

"I ran into Blazer on my way out of school, and he… beat me up." Alvin muttered.

Brittany growled a little in anger, and Simon spoke for her. "How bad? I mean, what did he do?"

Alvin lifted his gaze, and met eyes with his brother. "He punched me for no reason, and threw me on the ground. Then, he and those other two guys started kicking me all over…"

Jeanette gasped, and Theodore looked on the verge of tears. Eleanor merely patted his hand comfortingly.

Brittany, one the other hand, had a look of pure fury plastered on her face.

"How the heck can he just… Who does that jerk think he is? I have a half of mind to go down there myself and—" She was saying, pacing back and forth angrily.

"No, Britt. You can't, you have no idea what that guy is like. You would be murdered!" Alvin said, standing up and grabbing her by the arms. "And don't think for a second that he'd let you go 'cause you're a girl. He doesn't care, Britt."

She stopped, looking into his eyes, and seeing the pain in them. She solemnly nodded, and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and turning her head away from him.

"I'm not planning your funeral, then."

Alvin sighed. She was right, he couldn't keep giving that jerkwad all of their money. But he didn't know what else to do, besides call the authorities. And he wasn't about to do that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter seems like it has too much dialouge, but I needed to get in what exactly is going on. ;) And thanks Forts, for giving me that suggestion! When you think about it, it doesn't really make sense, does it? Thanks again! And thanks to everyone who's reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"See you guys tomorrow!" Eleanor called out, waving goodbye to the boys as the chipettes made their way home.

"Bye!" Theodore waved, watching as they disappeared around the corner. Simon watched them also, then turned around and walked back inside the ice cream shop.

He and Theodore both sat in a booth doing their homework, until you could barely see the sun setting over the buildings around them. Alvin walked up to them, having removed his apron, with a mild surprised look on his face.

"You guys didn't have to wait for my shift to end, you could've gone home…"

Simon stopped him. "But then you would've gotten in trouble again."

Alvin shrugged, a smirk plastered on his face. "I get in trouble anyways, it wouldn't have mattered."

They made their way outside, and started up the sidewalk. Simon watched Alvin as he walked, noticing how he was having difficulties putting weight on his right foot.

"You okay, Alvin?"

"Huh?" Alvin looked up. "I'm fine. Why?"

Simon shook his head in response, and decided to change the subject. "So… All those times you got in trouble for getting detention, you were really washing dishes at Joe's Ice Cream Parlor?"

"Yup." Alvin replied.

"Are you going to quit?"

Alvin gave his brother a quizzical look. "Why would I quit?"

"Well," Simon hesitated slightly. "Why would you keep a job, if it causes you to get grounded all the time? And what if Blazer stops asking for money? It does seem weird that a national celebrity like you has to keep a job at an _ice cream place_."

"It's for a good reason," Alvin retorted. "And, yeah, it is a bit humiliating, but nobody ever goes in _Joe's_…"

"So you're not going to quit?"

Alvin thought for a moment. "Well… if Blazer ever stops, I might. But it's probably better to keep it for now."

Simon nodded, and they walked on in silence. When they got to their mailbox, Alvin gasped suddenly, and stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Simon asked, turning around.

"What are we going to tell Dave?" Alvin cried. Simon immediately understood what he was talking about, and began trying to brainstorm the best he could.

Theodore just looked confused. "Tell Dave about what?"

"My _face_, Theodore, my _face_! And the fact that I'm _limping_!"

"I got it!" Simon said, snapping his fingers. "We'll tell him that you got injured skateboarding!"

Alvin's face lit up. "Thanks Simon! You're a life-saver."

They walked up the driveway, and opened the door to find Dave—with his jacket on—about to walk out the door himself.

"Uhh… H-Hi Dave." Simon said, already aware that they were in deep trouble.

"Where the heck have you three been? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, we—we went to get ice cream." Alvin said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ice cream?! I told _you_ that you were grou—" Dave cut off when he got a good look at Alvin, and sputtered for a second before he finally asked, "What...? how? Alvin, how did you get so beat up?"

"Skateboarding," Alvin lied.

Dave blinked, his anger returning. "Alvin, I told you that you were grounded for the weekend. You're now grounded next weekend, too."

Alvin stared at him in disbelief. "B-but, Dave!"

"No 'buts', Alvin. Do you want to make it worse than it already is?"

Alvin frowned, storming past Dave and up the stairs. They flinched as they heard the bedroom door slam, and fell into a brief silence.

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore," Dave said finally, shaking his head.

Simon lowered his gaze to the floor. "He's just been having a rough time here lately, Dave."

Surprised that Simon actually stood up for his brother for once, Dave looked down at the eldest chipmunk. "Simon, what did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I just mean… Well… He's been having a bad day."

Dave nodded, still not fully understanding. "Well, okay then… You boys go up and do your homework."

Simon nodded, grabbing Theodore's hand and starting up the stairs, not mentioning that they had finished their homework earlier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the bedroom to find Alvin laying on his bed, with his back to them.

"Alvin? Are—are you okay?" Theodore asked worriedly.

Alvin ignored him, not even acknowledging that someone had came into the room. Simon walked around to his side of the room—the side that Alvin was facing—and sat down on his bed. Alvin ignored him too, and continued to past him and out the window.

Simon knew that when Alvin was mad or upset over something, it was best to let him cool off first before communicating with him. So instead, he opened up a book and started reading.

Theodore on the other hand, was way too worried about his brother. He crawled up on the end of Alvin's bed, staring at his brother intently.

"Alvin? Are you mad at Dave?" He asked finally.

Alvin sighed angrily, closing his eyes tightly. "Not just Dave, Theodore. I'm mad at my whole life! Why was I even born?"

Simon looked up from his book. "Why be mad at yourself? You _should_ be mad at Blazer."

Alvin didn't respond, but continued to glare at the floor.

"Why did you just let that guy beat you up, Alvin?" Theodore asked quietly. The room fell silent for a moment, and Simon looked up from his book again, wondering the same thing. Alvin's face softened a little, and he actually looked—sad—for a moment.

"Theodore, he's not like one of those bullies on TV that take your lunch money, and when you stand up to them they back down. It's not that easy…" Alvin replied, his voice growing softer.

Theodore frowned. "Then, what is he like?"

Alvin slowly sat up, this time looking his brother in the face. "Imagine getting your money stolen from some guy who looks like he broke out of prison, and getting your guts beat out for no reason. And there's no telling _what _he'll do if I try to say something about it."

Theodore looked positively frightened. "He... he really _does_ that to you?"

Alvin nodded, looking down at the bed sheets. Simon slid off of his bed, and walked over to his brothers, putting a hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Is that why you don't want to tell anyone? You're scared that he'll beat you up again?"

Alvin shrugged Simon's hand off of his shoulder, blushing a little. "I'm not _scared_. I'm just very aware that the guy can pummel my face in with just one finger."

Simon smirked. "So you're scared."

"No, I just don't want to tell anyone, okay?!" Alvin suddenly snapped. He noticed the look on his brothers' faces and quickly regretted it. "Okay, okay... look, I'm sorry… I'm just in a bad mood, I guess…" He said, rubbing his eyes.

Simon nodded slightly, feeling a little sorry for him. "Don't be sorry. It's perfectly understandable."

Theodore merely nodded, just as Dave's voice was heard being called up the stairs;

"Simon! Theodore! Alvin! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Dave!" Theodore yelled back, jumping off Alvin's bed and heading to the door. Simon followed him, and turned back when he realized Alvin hadn't followed them.

"Aren't you coming?"

Alvin shook his head, still looking down at the bed sheets. "You guys go ahead without me, I'm not hungry."

Simon nodded, giving his brother a concerned look, before heading downstairs after Theodore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… That may have been touching, it may have been boring, but don't worry! The next few chapter's ARE going to be better! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action (cuz I'm saving it for the next few chapters. MWUAHAHAHAHA! xD) This chapter mainly focuses on Britt and Alvin's feelings and stuff… Hey, I like this couple, okay? LOL**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin groaned as he turned over in bed, pulling the covers closer around himself. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, and saw that it was already 10:45. He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, and headed downstairs. He automatically opened the fridge, and noticed a note on the kitchen table out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up.

_Alvin-_

_The fellas and I left early to get some extra practice in before the concert. Please try not to destroy the house._

_Love,_

_Dave _

Alvin balled up the note and threw it into the trash. The concert started at 1 o' clock, so why did they have to be there two and a half hours early? He shook his head, and proceeded in scrounging up some breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hours passed excruciatingly slow for Alvin. He finally settled down on the sofa, and turned the TV on Pay-Per-View. He smiled a little as the Chipettes walked out on stage, ready to perform. Even if he couldn't be there, he still liked watching his friends sing.

Brittany stepped up to the microphone, and smiled to the crowd. The music started, and she began dancing. Alvin watched her with interest, not remembering the song.

_Must be new…_ He thought as he watched her start to sing, Jeanette and Eleanor harmonizing perfectly with her high pitched voice.

_Hey! _

Ready for the big time, ready for the small  
Whatever's comin' to me, I'll be ready for it all  
Sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes its not polite  
Some days I don't get it, some days I get it right

It's in my heart, it's in my head  
Thats what I said

Hey Boys are you ready for the shock  
I'm living proof, the girls can rock  
Spread the news around every single block  
Hey boys, the girl can rock

Standin' in the spotlight workin' up a sweat  
Givin' all I got and lovin' what i get  
I can't hold back what I feel inside  
and if I make you nervous, you better step aside 

Alvin smiled to himself as he watched her dance in rhythm to the music, not messing up a single beat.

_The girl can rock  
Don't say maybe or call me 'baby'  
I ain't crazy at all _

I'm gonna live it up  
I'll never give it up  
I'm gonna spread the news around the block  
It ain't no shock...the girl can rock

Yeah, Rock! 

She finished with an extra long note, and the crowd immediately erupted with applause. She was panting, apparently out of breath from their spectacular performance. Simon and Theodore walked out on stage, and performed a few songs. Alvin watched them sadly, knowing that they weren't doing as good as they should have been. Even if it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty. Finally, the girls came back on stage, joining Simon and Theodore in front of the crowd.

Brittany took the microphone, and smiled down at the crowd again. "Did everyone like the show?"

The crowd screamed, and Brittany had to wait for them to calm back down before she spoke again;

"Well, I hate to say it but, the show's almost over."

Multiple boos could be heard.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "But before we close, there's one more song we'd like to sing."

The crowd erupted again. Brittany's smile faltered a little as she continued;

"The song was originally supposed to be done with me and Alvin, but—as you might have already noticed—he can't be with us tonight."

More booing could be heard from the back of the arena. Brittany shook her head.

"So, instead, I'll be singing with Simon."

Alvin couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as his older sibling stepped up and began singing with Brittany. He knew that there was nothing between Simon and Brittany, but… Wait, what was he thinking? There was nothing between _himself_ and Brittany.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his fogged up mind, and got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen to get a soda, still listening to the music coming from the living room;

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel _

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second 

He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, wondering if that's how she really felt, or if it was just a coincidence. He sighed in confusion, not really wanting to know the answer to that question. He started up the stairs to his bedroom, still thinking about the lyrics to the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well after 4 o' clock before Dave, Simon, and Theodore made it back home. Alvin was still sitting on his bed, thinking about everything that had been going on the past few days. The door to the bedroom slowly opened, and Dave came into the room, sitting down beside his middle son.

"Alvin, are you okay?"

Alvin noticed the worried tone of his voice, and didn't respond right off.

"You're still mad, huh?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah…" He lied.

Dave put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, maybe you'll think next time before you get another detention."

"I will, Dave." Alvin responded, looking down at his bedspread as Dave exited the room, and Simon and Theodore came in. Simon jumped on his bed, and grabbed a book. Theodore notice the troubled look on Alvin's face, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"A-Are you okay, Alvin?"

"Hmm…?" Alvin replied. "Oh, yeah… I'm fine…"

Alvin suddenly turned to face Simon, who already had his face buried in his book.

"Simon, did you…? I mean—Do you think..." He stammered somewhat nervously.

Simon looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at Alvin. "What?"

Alvin took a deep breath. "Do you… Do you think Brittany wrote that song, you know…"

Simon still didn't see what he was trying to say. "Alvin, what in the world are you talking about?"

Alvin sighed in exasperation. "Do you think Brittany wrote that song you guys sang today for me?"

Simon looked a little surprised. "Uh… I suppose she could have…What gave you that idea?"

Alvin looked back down at the bed sheets, and started singing softly._ "Don't know how you feel, you seem to keep it to yourself, would you climb mountains, to show me this is something real…"_

Simon didn't respond at first, but merely examined his younger brother. He looked tired, confused, and a little depressed. Feeling more sympathetic, he slid off his bed and sat down beside Alvin.

"How are you so sure that she wrote it for you?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked up at him. "Because... that's how I feel about her." Simon could see that this subject was difficult for him, and smiled a little.

"Well, I'm not surprised. It's pretty obvious that you two like each other."

Alvin blushed visibly, frowning at his older brother. "No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"No way!"

"Yes it is!"

Alvin crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away from Simon. "Well it's not like you and Jeanette are very secretive about your feelings!"

Theodore came up on the other side of him, smiling broadly, as Simon turned a deep shade of red. "I agree with Simon! Eleanor even told me that Brittany likes you! She said that she talks about you constantly and even keeps a picture of you right beside her—"

"Wait, wait, wait… Back up." Alvin said, silencing his younger brother. "And how does Eleanor know this?"

Theodore shrugged. "I guess girls talk more about this kind of stuff."

Alvin blinked, then laid back against his pillow. "I don't believe you."

Simon smirked, and slid off Alvin's bed. "Fine, fine… Think what you want." He got back on his own bed, and picked up his book once more, his smirk growing bigger as he saw Alvin smiling out of the corner of his eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meh… It seems like every chapter keeps getting mushier and mushier. But no worries! The next few chapters are going to be heart-wrenching, and you're gona be staring at the screen going, "WHAT?!!!?!"**

**Yup…**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, fast update, I know. This chapter has got to be my favorite so far. Sorry it's so short, but it's worth it. And yeah, I skipped ahead to Friday, but I couldn't think of anything worth writing about that would lead up to this… **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed slowly, and somehow Alvin had managed to avoid Blazer and his gang. Although he still couldn't concentrate in his classes, he still managed to stay awake. He was exhausted from having nightmares constantly. Dave had told him no more scary movies, thinking that was the reason he kept waking up in the middle of the night.

Alvin had a growing sense of dread growing in his stomach as the end of the week drew nearer and nearer, and pretty soon it was already Friday afternoon.

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes met outside of the school's entrance, and proceeded toward the back of the school. Alvin gulped as he saw the dark figure lurking in the shadows, and had a sudden urge to turn around and run. He turned around quickly, and bumped into Simon. Simon gave him a somewhat reassuring/nervous look, and gently turned him around by the shoulders. Alvin gulped, then walked up to Blazer, while the rest of them hid behind the corner of the building.

"You keep your end of the deal?" Blazer asked, twirling a cigarette in his mouth, leaning down, and blowing a puff of smoke in Alvin's face.

Alvin cringed, and held up the money. Blazer snatched it out of his hand, and began counting it.

"…Well?"

"Well, what?" Alvin asked.

"Don't get smart with me! Where's the rest of it?!"

Alvin's face fell. _Not again…_ "That's what you told me to get… Are you sure you're counting it right?"

Blazer grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, slamming him up against the brick wall behind them. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"N-No… I'm just saying…" 

"I think you were calling me stupid."

"No! No, I wasn't, honest…"

"Shut up!" Blazer slammed him into the wall again, making Alvin gasp in pain.

"No! _You _shut up!" Somebody suddenly shouted.

Alvin looked past Blazer in horror to see Brittany standing there, a look of regret on her face, as if she couldn't believe she had just done that. Blazer turned around slowly, an evil smirk rising to his face as he looked from Alvin to Brittany.

"Oh, so you're girlfriend's gonna protect you now, Seville?"

Alvin shook his head rapidly, motioning for Brittany to run. "No, no, no she's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!"

Too late. Blazer had already grabbed Brittany's arm. She struggled, and kicked at Blazer's leg. Blazer turned back to Alvin.

"I told you to keep up your end of the bargain, now it looks like you'll both have to suffer…"

"No!" Brittany cried. "You'll never get away with this you filthy piece of—"

"Shut UP!" Blazer yelled at her, thrusting her to the ground, and giving her a swift kick, sending her flying a few feet away. She let out a cry of pain, and Alvin watched helplessly as Blazer laughed at her pain. Just as he was watching the terrible scene unfold before his eyes, he glanced over to where the others were watching in total shock. He saw Simon's face fill with panic, and remembered something from a few days ago;

"_Why be mad at yourself? You should be mad at Blazer."_

And just like that, something inside of him snapped. He kicked at Blazer, hitting him directly in the gut. Blazer loosened his grip just enough for Alvin to wriggle free. Blazer grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up and choking him. Alvin sank his over-sized chipmunk teeth into Blazer's hand, making him let go completely and cry out. He then ran over to Brittany, trying to help her up. She got to her feet shakily, grimacing in pain. They both froze as a cocking sound was made. Looking back up at Blazer in horror, they saw a shiny object being held tightly in his right hand.

A pistol.

"You shouldn't have did that, you punk." Blazer said in a menacingly low voice. He took a few steps closer to the two, brandishing the gun as if it were nothing dangerous.

Thinking quickly, Alvin pushed Brittany out of the way, sending her skidding a ways away from them. She turned just in time to see the trigger being pulled, and her thoughts were shattered as a thunderous blast sounded, drowning out both her and Alvin's screams of terror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like I said before, a little too short, but hey… A short action-packed chapter is better then an extremely long boring chapter to me. ;) And yeah, I know ya'll are going to kill me for this, but I TOLD you something bad was gonna happen! And don't worry, he lives. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sirens. That's all she could hear. Deafening, loud, painful. She opened one eye, and automatically closed it against the blinding lights around her. It didn't help any, she could still see the flashing red and blue lights inside her head. Red and blue. Red and Blue. Then, she realized why she was there, and what the sounds were. She remembered seeing him fall, and seeing him limp on the ground, a puddle of blood growing beneath him. She remembered everyone else run out screaming, and Simon dialing 911, and she remembered leaning over Alvin's body, and thinking he was dead.

Brittany held back her sudden urge to cry, and attempted to stand up. She felt lightheaded and dizzy, as if the whole thing had been a horrible nightmare. She realized that someone had came up beside her, helping her steady herself.

"Thanks, Jeanette." Brittany said quietly. She looked around at her surroundings, seeing the police talking to Simon, Theodore and Eleanor sobbing into each others' shoulders, and finally her eyes rested upon a stretcher with a blanket over it.

She took a sharp intake of breath, and closed her eyes, turning away from the stretcher as the paramedics pushed it into the back of the ambulance. Jeanette noticed this, and put an arm around her younger sister.

"It's okay, Brittany…"

"No," She interrupted. "It's not okay. He sacrificed himself to push me out of the way, and he wouldn't have even needed to do that if I hadn't jumped out like an _idiot_…"

"Brittany, quit—"

"No Jeanette! And where do you think he got the idea to stand up to Blazer from? If only I would've just let him handle it, and stayed out of the way like you guys…"

Jeanette put both of her hands on Brittany's shoulders, silencing her. "Brittany, quit blaming yourself. Alvin is strong, he'll pull through, but he wouldn't want you beating yourself up like this."

Brittany's lower lip trembled slightly as a few tears reluctantly strayed down her face. She felt Jeanette embrace her tightly, and all she could manage to whisper was, "It's all my fault…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beeping. That's all she could concentrate on as they entered Alvin's hospital room. The fact that everything was beeping.

She gasped as she saw him, lying motionless in the hospital bed before her. She felt Jeanette place a hand on her shoulder, and Eleanor do so as well. Simon and Theodore merely stared at their brother.

They stood there in comforting silence, until Brittany sat down in the chair beside Alvin's bed, suddenly thinking of a song that was on one of the many CDs Alvin had burned for her. She started singing softly, not caring who was around her.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore 

She realized how much the words to the song fit perfectly with the predicament they were currently in, and stopped, afraid to open her mouth in case she bursted into tears.

She lowered her head, trying to keep her tears in control. Suddenly, a soft voice could be heard in front of her, and she looked up surprised as Alvin began singing faintly, his eyes still closed, but a small smile creeping on his face.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She began singing with him, their voices growing stronger as one.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She leapt up from the chair, and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she would allow herself.

"I-I thought you were a goner…" She whispered in his ear.

He merely smiled, stroking her hair lightly. She noticed how weak his grip was on her, and let her grip loosen. They eventually broke the embrace, and Brittany settled back in the seat beside his bed, holding one of his hands. The other chipmunks walked up to the two, smiling at Alvin.

"How are you feeling, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I… It hurts." Alvin said softly.

Theodore scampered up to him, holding up a small basket shyly. "Me and Eleanor made you some cookies, Alvin."

Alvin looked surprised. "How long was I out?"

"A while… It's already Saturday." Simon replied.

Alvin looked shocked. He had been out cold for the whole night? Suddenly, the door flung open, and Dave ran in the room, wrapping his arms around Alvin gently.

"Alvin! Oh my… Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? It shouldn't be like this… It's all my fault… I should have _known_…"

Dave continued holding Alvin until Alvin squirmed under his grip. "Dave… You're hurting… me…"

"Oh, sorry." Dave said, letting go of him. "Alvin what in the world were you thinking? Taking on a guy like that by yourself…"

Alvin leaned back against the pillow, closing his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry, Dave… Am I in trouble?"

Hearing his son's voice so weak and fragile, his expression softened even more. He gave Alvin a small smile.

"Well… Sort of. But just because you lied to me. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay, Dave."

Suddenly, a cop entered the room, looking straight at Dave. He noticed Alvin, and smiled.

"Oh, good. You're awake. You gave us quite a scare, kid." He smiled. "Ah, Mr. Seville, we found the creeps that shot your son. We retrieved the $120 that Alvin gave them right before the incident, but the rest was lost. They confessed to everything, including spending the money on alcohol and drugs." The cop handed Dave a pouch containing the money.

Dave thanked him, and the cop left the room, wishing Alvin a quick recovery.

"Well, I suppose we better get some lunch while we're here. We'll be back in a little while, Alvin." Dave said, opening the door. Miss Miller suddenly zoomed into the room, hugging Alvin tightly. Alvin gasped in pain, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, dear! Oh deary dear dear! Why on earth would anyone want to shoot you? Let me at that punk, I'll give him a good whack with my purse…"

"Miss Miller, everything's fine. The cops have arrested them." Dave said reassuringly.

Miss Miller reluctantly let go of Alvin, and smiled. "All right then, David.

Dave rolled his eyes, and held the door open. "We were about to go get a quick bite to eat in the cafeteria. Care to join us?"

"Sure, David. Let me just make sure I have enough money for everyone." She began counting money in her purse.

"Want us to bring you anything, Alvin?"

"No thanks, Dave." Alvin replied quietly, shifting positions in bed.

"Okay… Be back in a minute." Dave said, escorting everyone into the hallway.

Brittany continued to sit beside Alvin, catching Miss Miller's attention as she was walking out the door.

"Brittany, are you not coming honey?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Miss Miller. I think I'll just stay here with Alvin."

Miss Miller smiled knowingly, and went out into the busy hallway.

Brittany turned back to Alvin as Miss Miller shut the door, and remained silent for a few seconds. He was staring out the window, a depressed look on his face.

"I'm… going to be paralyzed, aren't I?" He asked suddenly.

Brittany looked surprised. She had not been prepared for that question, nor had she even thought about it.

"I-I don't know… Why?"

He faced her, sadness reflecting in his eyes. "I can't move my leg."

"Are—are you sure it's not just asleep?"

Alvin shook his head. "I don't think so…"

Brittany took his hand, squeezing it. "Alvin, I'm so, so sorry…"

He looked up at her quizzically. "For what?"

She bit her lip, taking a small breath and looking him in the eyes. He saw tears shining in them, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry… For everything. For telling you to stand up to Blazer. For jumping out behind the building. For getting in the way…" She said, turning her head away from him.

How she managed to keep her tears intact was a mystery to him. He took his hand and gently turned her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm not blaming you, Britt. Don't be sorry."

Somehow, his voice was a comfort to her. She smiled, her eyes still brimming with tears. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a middle aged nurse came bounding into the room.

"Time to get ready Mr. Seville—Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Brittany shook her head, standing up and letting go of Alvin's hand. "No, no… You weren't interrupting anything."

The nurse smiled. "Oh, okay. I just came in here to prep Mr. Seville for surgery."

Brittany saw the color drain literally from Alvin's face.

"S-s-s-urgery?" He stammered.

"Yes, so if we could just move you to a private room…"

Brittany stopped her. "Could we just have a second alone, first?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Sure… Just call me whenever you're ready."

As soon as the door shut behind the nurse, Alvin flung his arms up in the air, screaming, "I'm too young to die!"

Brittany couldn't help but smile at the way he was over-reacting. It reminded her of the old days…

"Alvin, you're not going to die." She said, laughing a little.

"How do you know?! We haven't even heard from the doctor yet!"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm sure he'll give us a better report as soon as they get that bullet out of you."

"Brittany! You're not helping!"

"Well, do you want to be scarred for life?"

"Why haven't they already gotten it out?!"

"I guess they didn't want to start internal bleeding, or something…"

"I'm not going to be sliced up like a piece of meat!"

"Alvin… You're over-reacting again."

"No I'm not! How are you so sure something won't go wrong in there? What if they accidentally drop a pair of scissors inside of me?!"

"They won't."

"But what if they do?!"

"They won't, Alvin."

"How are you so sure?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." Brittany said softly, getting up closer to his face.

His face softened into a worried look. "B-but, I'm not sure if—"

Brittany silenced him by pressing her lips against his, catching him off-guard. The sensation of her soft lips against his overwhelmed him, and soon he found he eyes drifting shut, the beeping of the heart monitor growing faster by the second.

The finally broke apart, and Brittany smiled. "Do you trust me now?"

Alvin merely nodded, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. He glanced at the machine beside them that was beeping frantically, and blushed, knowing exactly why it had sped up.

"It must be broken."

Brittany just laughed, holding her companion's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUSHAY! xD Well, hey… One of my reviewers SAID that they like mushy stuff, so that's what I gave ya! And I'm not exactly sure how a heart monitor works, so sorry if it's not described right… xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg… Seems like I haven't updated in 3 YEARS! Lol, sorry for the massive delay on this! I'm just having some writer's block…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready now, Mr. Seville?" The middle aged nurse asked, popping her head back into the room.

"As I'll ever be," Alvin replied. He looked up as Brittany squeezed his hand, returning the reassuring smile she was giving him. The nurse nodded, and proceeded in unhooking all of the machines around him. Just as the nurse began pushing his bed (which was movable,) towards the open door, Alvin suddenly stopped her.

"Wait!" He said, making the lady halt in her tracks. He looked over at Brittany, an uneasy look on his face. "Britt, do you—you think you could walk me down there?"

She smiled softly, walking over and grabbing his hand once more. Alvin smiled with somewhat relief. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

They started once again down the hallway, the nurse keeping a good grip on Alvin's bed as she maneuvered it down the somewhat crowded halls. Brittany felt Alvin's hand shaking in her grip as they neared the massive double doors marked 'SURGERY', and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They stopped just in front of the door, and the nurse slipped inside to make sure the doctor was ready, leaving the two chipmunks alone in the crowded corridor. Brittany looked over at Alvin, and noticed that he was staring unblinkingly at the door with an apprehensive expression. She reached over and kissed his cheek, making him look over at her.

"For luck," She said, giving him a small smile. He didn't return it, but instead turned his attention back to the door, gulping almost audibly. She sighed, reaching over and grabbing his jaw, turning his face to meet hers. 

"It's going to be alright, Alvin."

He just stared at her, unsure whether or not to trust her word. The nurse returned after a few seconds, and began pushing Alvin's bed into the room. Alvin looked back at Brittany, and she just smiled back at him. Her smile faded as the door swung shut, and she could feel her tears coming back. This time, however, she let them fall, cascading down her face, leaving streaks in her makeup.

She felt two hands grip her shoulders, and turned to find her sister's looking at her worriedly.

"Brittany? What's going on? Why did they just take Alvin into surgery?" Eleanor asked. Brittany merely shook her head, trying to recompose herself.

"Why those no good… This is the absolute worst hospital I've ever—" They suddenly heard Simon saying as he made his way over to them. They looked over and saw that he was talking angrily with himself, storming down the hallway as if no one else was there.

"Simon? What are you—" Jeanette began.

"They were supposed to have taken that bullet out of him when he first got here! But no… They claim that they were too 'booked up'! Why, the nerve… I can't believe this…"

"Simon, calm down. Where's Dave, Theodore, and Miss Miller?" Jeanette asked.

"Dave's talking to one of Alvin's nurses, Theodore's with him, and I think Miss Miller went to the restroom…" He suddenly looked over at Brittany, noticing the sad look on her face. "Did they already take him back?" He asked her. She sniffled, and nodded slightly, her gaze glued to the floor.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany looked up at them, and then looked at the door. "I'm—I'm just worried about him. He was scared, I mean… He didn't want to go in there."

Simon sighed. "That's why they needed to have gotten the thing out of him when we first got here. I swear, when I become a doctor…" His sentence drifted off, as Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Eleanor broke the silence;

"Let's just hope he's okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I'm bored with this story. Sorry! I will try to think of a way to finish it though! Hopefully… But yeah, I hate crappy hospitals. **

**R R Peese! Sorry this was so short.**


End file.
